


【胜出】论暴走系幼驯染的安抚方式

by Linso



Category: mha, 我的英雄学院, 爆豪胜己 - Fandom, 绿谷出久 - Fandom, 胜出 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linso/pseuds/Linso





	【胜出】论暴走系幼驯染的安抚方式

绿谷出久回家的时候没赶巧，他忘记把钥匙丢在哪里了，揭开楼梯边上的花盆底备用钥匙也不见了。

不大的年轻人使劲儿挠了挠头，在战斗服的口袋里掏了半天，依旧没找到那串钥匙，他努力回想着自己去过的地方做过的事，愣是半天没想起钥匙被自己放在哪里了。

这个时间，和他一起住的人大约还在事务所忙得不可开交，他咬着指甲盖儿想了半天，还是觉得先把门打开比较合适。半个小时前，他刚结束了一场战斗，此时灰尘扑扑地坐在门口，不用等明天早上，随便来个人他就上明天头条了。

“备受瞩目的新人英雄无家可归——是道德的沦丧还是社会的落没”以及“英雄人偶或遇家庭冷暴力危机”，也不必等报纸印出来，他就能猜到那些无聊的八卦记者会写些什么乱七八糟的东西，要知道，现今的社会，职业英雄比偶像还要受到关注。

绿谷战战兢兢地掏出了手机按亮屏幕电话拨出去没几秒钟就通了，绿谷没想到地方真么快就把电话接起来，一时间有些手足无措，他握着手机，似乎是因为没有组织好语言而有些犹豫。

“那个，小胜……”招呼只打了一半，隔着手机屏幕绿谷都能闻到对方心情不善的火药味，于是下意识地将手机拿得离耳朵远了些。

两秒钟之后，混杂着硝石味的愤怒声音就从扬声器响了起来。

“混蛋废久！给老子去死！”爆豪胜己给了绿谷一个相当不留情面的咆哮，并在话音落下的瞬间挂断了电话！

绿谷最近有些摸不着爆豪的脾气，虽然这人原本是下水道一般的恶劣性格，好在那一张脸实打实藏不住什么情绪，长久生活在一起，让绿谷对爆豪的小表情有了非常深刻的了解。

比如瞳孔下垂时代表心情不好，被惹怒了眼睛会习惯性睁大，害羞时首先会捂嘴，笑起来只有一边嘴角上扬代表着最近的任务很顺利。

但是最近，他有些看不懂爆豪的小情绪了，绿谷将原因归结于两人近期都有些忙，他蹲在门口翻着通讯录，原本想问问饭田有没有在工作室看见自己的钥匙，手指习惯性上划之前，他就看见了那个被自己置顶在通讯录上方的联系人。

绿谷抬起大拇指摩挲了两下，呼出嘴的气音里带着彷徨的无奈。“我……是不是又惹你生气了……”他蹲在门口自言自语。

加班的饭田回复短信说没有看见钥匙在哪里，以防万一还回了事务所更衣室找了一番。绿谷道过谢，只得自力更生地捏着鼻梁想他的钥匙究竟放在哪里了。  
惆怅的心情甚至都没有升腾起来，一双黑色短靴就出现在自己的面前，硝化甘油的味道扑面而来，绿谷猛然抬起头，立刻就对上了爆豪那双猩红的眼睛。

心脏猛然跳动，绿谷站起来，眩晕的感觉忽如其来，他将原因归结于自己在一个地方蹲的时间太久了，看着爆豪一言不发地掏出钥匙开了门，才盯着爆豪的背影捂住了脸。

相识二十多年，在一起五年，结婚证都领了两年了，他怎么还跟个情窦初开的傻小子似的，对着自己喜欢的人愣愣发笑。

大约是任务地点距离住所并不远，再加上自己打电话的时候爆豪正处于战斗中，所以才会那么生气吧，绿谷跟在爆豪身后进了家门。

绿谷换了拖鞋，一边走一边解开战斗服外的腰带，最后在沙发上坐下来，才觉得真正松了一口气。

过于安静的氛围让绿谷觉得尴尬，他觉得自己需要说些什么来缓解这看上去怪异极了的情况。“小胜怎么知道我没带钥匙？”绿谷扭头看着身后并不换衣服的爆豪，猜测着对方待会儿应该会出门。

“短期任务之前，某个混蛋就把钥匙放在床头的柜子里了，”爆豪从吧台拿了瓶水，拧开盖子灌了两口，才再次投过来一个略带嘲讽的眼神，“混蛋废久，你的脑子只有芝麻大小吗？”

绿谷本想着反驳，但是话还没出口，就听见爆豪的手机响了起来。爆豪没接，只是瞥了眼未接界面，放下水杯就往外走。

绿谷知道爆豪还在忙任务，于是不再说什么，盯着另一半的背影知道对方关门离开。家里立刻恢复了沉寂，习惯了以往爆豪动不动对家里那些柴米油盐吆五喝之后，这样的安静让绿谷有些无所适从。

但是这会儿多想也没什么用，他晃着脑袋进了浴室，打算先洗个澡放松一下心情，好在这次任务结束之后有几天假期，他可以趁着这段时间先休整一下，毕竟身体是革命的本钱，他也算是吸取了之前欧鲁迈特的教训，一直以来都是劳逸结合。

洗完澡之后再看表，已经是晚上七点多了，他想起来之前爆豪急匆匆回来给他送钥匙电话都来不及接就回去工作的场景，估摸着今天晚上爆豪大约又不能回来吃晚饭了。于是他在厨房里转了一圈，拿出了压箱底的方便面，在确认没有过期之后，决定就这么对付一顿。

番茄牛腩的汤汁十分开胃，绿谷呼噜呼噜地喝了几口，嘴里的面还没来得及咽下去，就听见身后响起了开门声。

绿谷梗着脖子看了眼，透过开放式厨房半人高的吧台，看见的是去而复返的爆豪。他手里拿着自己的西服，黑白格子衬衣的纽扣门都没完全扣起来，就俩下摆都胡乱的扎在腰带里，一看就是换完衣服后匆匆回来的。

“小、小胜？”绿谷手忙脚乱地擦着嘴边的汤汁，果然看见了爆豪要发怒的前兆，他立刻探出手去握住了爆豪的手，笑着问，“你怎么回来了？”

“我没说不回来吃饭好吗？”爆豪的表情果然因为主动的身体接触而软下来，但是几秒钟之后，他忽然眯缝着眼笑了起来，“话说回来，混蛋废久，你是不是忘记什么事情了？”

绿谷看着忽然就笑起来的爆豪，心里稍稍有些紧张，本能告诉绿谷，爆豪每次这么眯眯眼笑得时候，都不会有什么好事。

“忘记什么事情？”绿谷竖起耳朵来，把手里的叉子在泡面桶里搅了搅，因为爆豪在，所以他并没有再去吃方便面。

爆心地英雄的自尊心除了必须要胜利的执着之外，就是对绿谷出久先生健康饮食的负责了，要知道，外表看起来就是个居家好男人类型的人偶英雄，撇去了那身继承自欧鲁迈特的强悍实力，实际上是个地上生活五级残废。

“哦？”爆豪笑得更欢了，微微咧开的嘴角露出了那两颗小虎牙，看得绿谷胆战心惊，“果然是忘了？”他捏了捏拳头，指关节立刻发出了“咔吧”的响声，“那，提醒你一下，前天晚上……”他隔着吧台拽住了绿谷家居服的领口，咬牙切齿道，“想不起来的话，就杀了你！”

“前天晚上？”绿谷本能地握住了爆豪揪住自己领口的手，感觉到那只手将自己往外拉了拉，于是连忙摆手示意自己在想，“等等等等等……”绿谷在爆豪双手用力下被揪上了吧台，整个压住了，对绿谷来说颇有要严刑拷打的趋势，他连忙说，“呜哇！小胜你冷静！我在想！我在想啊！”

“啊？”爆豪低头抵住了绿谷的额头，眼神不善地威胁道，“想起来了？”

“想、想起来了！”

“前天晚上、前天晚上、前天晚上是周年纪念日？”绿谷抬着眼皮使劲儿回想，刚冒出一个答案，看见爆豪脸色不对，立即改口，“不不不、结婚纪念日？”爆豪的表情没有丝毫回缓，“看来也不是！”他有些不敢看爆豪，那双猩红色的眼睛里明显带上了些失望的颜色。

绿谷觉得自己确实是忘记了什么事情，而且这就是爆豪生气的根本原因。但是当他抽丝剥茧地寻思自己到底忘记了什么事情的时候，实在是挠秃了头都想不起来。就这么折腾了一晚上，什么时候睡过去的都不知道，绿谷早上醒过来的时候，爆豪已经不在了。

绿谷出久，他自认为自己是只要有事就一定要搞清楚的性格，因为不搞清楚的话他心里总是觉得有什么事情，让他无论做什么都无法集中注意力。而关于绿谷认真思索爆豪生气的这件事，第一个倒霉的，就是与爆心地英雄一个工作室的切岛。

“那个，切岛君，我有件事情想问一下你。”绿谷拨通了切岛的电话，不出意料的，对方正因为那些事务所提交的损失报告无比头痛。

“帮大忙了，总算能喘口气了。”电话那头传来开门关门的声音，绿谷朝着扬声器轻笑了几声，表示跟爆豪一个工作室，确实是辛苦的事情。毕竟对于这个高额纳税榜上的头号人物，他给社会所带来的损失，也是出了名的高的，就比如之前，虽然爆豪成功的抓住了某个危害巨大的杀人犯，但是代价是爆破了一整座百货大楼。

“两天之前，爆豪是遇到了什么事情吗？”绿谷洗刷完毕，一边擦着脸一边问，“他好像心情不好。我想着你们一起工作的话，应该知道些什么吧？”

“两天前？”切岛似乎一下子没有想到有什么事，于是摸着下巴想了很久，“两天前啊！”他回答道，“两天前没有什么事啊，爆豪结束任务之后很早就回去了，不知道是有什么急事，连生日礼物都没来得及拿！”

“生日礼物？”绿谷脑子里闪过一道光，他现在感觉自己知道了爆豪生气的原因了。

“对啊，”切岛说，“两天前的话，不是爆豪的生日嘛！”

“我想，我知道小胜为什么生气了。”绿谷重重地叹了一口气。

 

“首先这件事你得认错。”上鸣敲着桌子，痛心疾首地看着坐在眼前这个十分丧的青年，不禁觉得有些好笑。

绿谷出久这个人，看上去虽然战战兢兢、软糯跟个团子有十分好欺负的样子，实际上爆发起来赶得上当年的欧鲁迈特，就像他看上去温柔又小心谨慎，实际上对待感情脑回路清奇的很，跟块木头没什么两样。

这让上鸣不由得想起来当年的高中生涯，追溯到毕业之前的那几个月，几乎是全校都知道爆豪胜己喜欢绿谷出久这件事，在老师当中都不是什么秘密，就只有这个笨蛋自己不知道。

上鸣想起两天前爆豪心情不好连带着遭殃的工作室，心底里不由得抱怨了句，真是作孽啊！他低头看看被绿谷叫出来的自己，不由得在心里吐槽，自己是做英雄，又不是开情感咨询中心的！

“第一要有态度，第二要有行动。”上鸣拿手指敲着桌子，看着绿谷那张十分迷茫的脸，有些理解当年在学校为什么绿谷女人缘那么好了，感情迟钝，这一副单纯的兔子模样，换了谁不想凑上去捏两把。

当然，这事儿上鸣是不敢叫爆豪知道的，在绿谷那张怎么看都圆滚滚孩子气的脸上捏一下，可不是爆心地英雄朝着脑袋来一个爆破这么简单的事。

绿谷听了上鸣的分析，觉得十分有道理，这件事说到底是他的错，既然是认错，自然是需要拿出态度和行动的，他觉得这跟对付敌联盟没什么两样，首先，得有一个具体的目标，其次需要有为了实现这个目标而做出的努力！

想到这里，绿谷朝着上鸣猛点头。

上鸣看着绿谷恍然大悟的表情，不知道为什么心里忽然升腾起来孺子可教的情绪，不是他上鸣吹，他在高中时候的泡妞水平，跟爆豪的实战水平同一个档次，那叫拔尖儿！

但是很快上鸣就笑不出来了，他小看了绿谷对待感情的单纯程度，真的跟只兔子没什么两样。

“态度我知道，那，行动该怎么行动？”绿谷歪着头，似乎因为这个问题绞尽脑汁，“嗯，买两件礼物？”

“绿谷，浪漫一点嘛！”上鸣不由得扶额叹息，“你就想象自己正在追一个绝世大美女，你会怎么做？”

“我、我不知道啊，”听见上鸣的形容，绿谷更慌了，“我没谈过恋爱，回过神来就跟小胜持证上岗了……”

上鸣挑挑眉，一脸的果然如此。他就知道，这种事只有爆豪这种家伙才做得出来，幸好当时他们已经成年了，要不然说不定就能落一个诱拐未成年人的罪名。

“所以说啊，你跟爆豪在一起，就跟闹着玩儿似的……”上鸣把手撑在下巴底下，嘴角上扬有些讥诮的味道，当然更多的是无奈和早知如此。

“我挺认真的。”绿谷端着杯子喝了两口果汁，被橙黄色的液体酸得直皱眉。

“我不是说态度啦！笨蛋！”

“我们来分析挽回爆豪行动该如何实施！”话回到正题，上鸣也开始正儿八经地帮绿谷出主意，“首先，爆豪自己是行动派，这事儿你得直接了断的来……”上鸣看着绿谷一副聚精会神的样子，就差给他个小本子记下来。

“再来，我们分析下爆豪的喜好。”上鸣说。

“这我知道，”绿谷回答，“小胜喜欢晨跑、出任务、做饭……”

“停，我是问爆豪喜欢的东西，比如说……小动物之类的……”这种事情应该直接了断，从爆豪日常生活中是下不去手的，那家伙需要更强烈的刺激。

“兔子吧。”绿谷挠着软蓬蓬的头发思索了好久，才从记忆深处挤出符合条件，“小胜小时候养过兔子，后来兔子死掉了，还伤心了好久。”

“啪！”上鸣打了个响指，抬起手指在绿谷面前晃了晃，一双眼睛瞪得大大地，嘴角还略显邪气的勾起，似乎想到了什么坑人的方法。

绿谷本能觉得大事不好，但又觉得平息爆豪怒火这件事，原本就带着一定的风险性。他一脸懵逼地迎上上鸣欣喜若狂的表情，表示有些不解。

 

 

两人有关爆豪的怒火平息计划，几乎是在半天之后就展开行动了，按照上鸣的说法，这件事关乎到两人的未来，势必是一秒钟都不能拖的。

绿谷虽然对上鸣的说法持赞同态度，但是却并不是很赞同他在这件事情上的处理方法！他把手里拿着的盒子放回到桌子上，望着眼前那艳俗的粉红色陷入了沉思。即使自己有心理准备，但到最后真的实施在自己身上的时候，依旧对纯情青年DEKU英雄有强烈冲击性的。

尤其是上鸣特意买的那个兔耳朵发箍，对绿谷出久来说，满满的全是恶意。

“这是一场大战役，要豁出一切才能赢得胜利啊，当年欧鲁迈特不也是为了打败敌人付出一切！”绿谷默默在心里重复了一遍自己从情趣商店出来之后上鸣拍着自己肩膀说的这句话，心底里不断用欧鲁迈特来洗脑自己。

DEKU英雄虽然拥有强大的力量，但是英雄活动中，处理事故的时候还是偏向理智派的，他惯于谋定而后动，并且根据情况适时做出变化。

所以，在说服自己换衣服这件事情上，他没有犹豫太久，从盒子里把那件短裙拿出来后，绿谷实际上已经有些懵了，虽然当时是被上鸣说服，果然这种事自己做起来真的是有压力的。

“啊啊啊啊！果然好羞耻！这件衣服……”在卧室换好了衣服，绿谷站在试衣镜前面左看右看，几秒钟没忍住，就抬手捂住了自己通红的脸，“这世上怎么会有人喜欢这种衣服？”

但现实并没有DEKU英雄羞赧的时间，就在他捂住脸表示自己没眼看自己穿的这身衣服的时候，敲门声就响了起来。

“喂，废久，给我开门！”敲门声响起来的同时，爆豪那张扬的声音就从室外传进来，“上鸣那混蛋把我的钥匙锁在工作室了！”似乎是因为长时间没有回答，他不由得问道，“你在家的吧！”

绿谷把门开了一条缝，偷偷觑了一眼站在门口的爆豪，他看着爆豪猩红色的眼睛里明显的厌烦和暴躁，觉得他一定还在生自己的气，于是把心一横，把门整个揭了开来。

至少有一点上鸣说的很对，认错这件事，第一要有态度，第二要有行动。

“欢、欢迎回家，”绿谷垂下的手紧紧抓着女仆短裙下摆的一圈儿蕾丝花边，怪异的衣服让他不知道把脚放在那里才好，“主、主、主人大人！”

等等，给我两秒钟缓缓！爆豪心想，他打量着绿谷那一身黑白相间的女仆短裙，和头上粉白相间的兔子耳朵，眼皮不住地跳，大脑有些当机。

爆心地英雄自认为自己是一个心理承受能力相当之强的人，但是这会心一击猛地戳在他心窝子上的时候，真是十万个猝不及防，挽在他手臂上的西装外套哗啦就掉在地上，他都没有发现好捡起来。

此时爆豪只是注视着绿谷，猩红色的眼瞳里只倒映着一个人的影子——精致的白色蕾丝花边缠绕在略显纤瘦的四肢上，白色长筒袜修饰下，原本修长的双腿被长得恰到好处，让人只想狠狠掰开来。绿谷原本就是那种骨架小的，此时穿着这一身，忽略掉平坦的胸部之外，竟然真跟个女孩子差不多。

很、很漂亮！

当然，这些话爆豪是打死都不会说出口的，他只会默默地红了脸，紧接着抬手捂住自己的嘴，最后装作平静地转移视线，就像现在这样。

不得不说，这样的绿谷出久对爆心地英雄来说，杀伤力实在有点儿大。

半天都没从对面听见响声，绿谷不由得心里忐忑起来，难道说上鸣的办法没起到什么作用，果然是这一身衣服太怪了吧，他心里想着，觉得实在是不如老老实实道歉来的实在。

然而绿谷抬头的时候，却没有看见爆豪的表情，那只手捂在了脸上，遮挡住了大部分面容，楼道里的灯光扭曲着照过来，也只能看见爆豪红透了的耳朵尖儿。

从表现与模样看上去，爆心地英雄似乎并不讨厌。所以说这事儿有门？绿谷走神儿的想着，还没想好接下来该怎么做，就被爆豪一下子敲在耳朵旁边的手吓了一跳。

“混蛋！”爆心地英雄自然是用眼角的余光看见了绿谷投过来的眼神，他在门框上狠狠敲了一下，低声骂了一句，“可恶！可恶！”

心脏失衡地鼓动，像一个超负荷工作的水泵，推着全身的血液加速流转，带来了身体不容忽视的酥麻感的同时，热度开始上涌。

爆豪胜己，他比任何人知道，那些异样的感觉，名字叫做情欲。

以最快的速度带上了门，爆豪回头就把人按在了门板上，绿谷似乎是因为将注意力都放在了那双高跟鞋上，抬起头来看爆豪时眼神略迷茫。爆豪把人搂进了怀里后，只顾着俯身低头一通乱吻。

唇齿纠缠到一起，就像几十年里两人无法分割的宿命，爆豪觉得他这辈子都逃不脱这个名字叫做“绿谷出久”的魔咒了，他束缚着自己，让一只高傲的野兽心甘情愿的低下头来。

爆豪湿濡的舌尖划过绿谷整齐的齿列，趁着对方换气喘息的时间，强势的攻进了柔软的口腔内，他低头吮着绿谷的舌尖，坏心眼的将他带进自己的嘴里，来回交缠。

似乎是得到了暂时的满足，爆豪总算是愿意放开绿谷的嘴唇，几秒前还在纠缠的舌尖拉扯出一道透明的银色丝线，因为距离的放远而骤然绷断，水线顺着唇角落在绿谷的下巴上，看得爆豪呼吸略显急促，轻阖嘴唇后，他的视线不由得自上而下打量起绿谷此时的装扮，不得不说，很戳他的心脏。

“别、别看啊！”被爆豪火辣辣的眼神盯得有些不自在，绿谷打算用手捂住他的眼睛，只不过还没抬起来双手就被爆豪扣起来封锁在身后。

爆豪胜己了解绿谷出久，就像绿谷出久了解自己。

“这不就是穿给我看的吗？”爆豪揶揄道，他的手指顺着短裙的边缘伸进去，摩挲着绿谷光裸的大腿内侧，每动一下都会引起绿谷的一阵战栗。“该死的废久！”爆豪看着绿谷耳朵尖儿都红了的样子，心脏跳动的愈发剧烈，他发狠的在绿谷敏感的大腿内侧掐了一下，“别以为这样我就会轻易原谅你！”

“你、你先松手啦，小胜！”绿谷试图将爆豪的手从自己的后腰拿走，因为爆豪捞着他的腰的动作似的两人的下腹紧紧贴在一起，他已经感觉到爆豪腿间那个硕大的肉块，已经开始慢慢肿胀起来了。

“松手？”爆豪嘴角扬起了一个笑，下手的力道不轻反重，他顺着裙摆摸进去，然后才不紧不慢地反问，“我松了手怎么拆礼物？”

“礼物我放在桌子上了！”绿谷抬手想推拒开这太过紧密的接触，目的是让两人都暂时冷静一下，他已经清楚的感觉到了这件衣服对于爆心地英雄的冲击力，但是却被爆豪轻而易举的拉开到身后，十指紧扣的同时，爆豪的腿不安分地卡进了他双腿间。

“这个也是我的礼物！”爆豪将绿谷抱紧了些，宣示主权般把头埋进绿谷的颈窝，用冰凉的鼻尖蹭着绿谷脖根处的皮肤。

沾着春夜凉气的坚硬发丝扫在绿谷的脸上，有些痒的同时，酥酥麻麻的感觉顺着神经末梢一直到达了大脑皮层。

情欲，几乎是瞬间，就奔涌而来。

爆豪摸着绿谷的背有些发凉，于是在绿谷的惊颤中将人就这么直接面对面抱在怀里，几步之后，抬手就把人丢进了最近处的沙发里，一触及冰凉的皮质沙发，绿谷不由得凉得背后阵阵战栗，他反射性想坐起来，腰部都没来得及动，就被骤然逼近的爆豪按倒在沙发里。

“蛋糕！”绿谷捏捏爆豪的手指，指了指不远处还没拆开的蛋糕，很显然，那是绿谷买来弥补自己没来得及给爆豪过生日的礼物，“蛋糕、蛋糕还没吃！不吃了吗？”

“啊？”爆豪抬腿压住了绿谷的大腿，似有所指地反问，“我不正在吃吗？”他直起腰，自上而下死盯着绿谷那双盛着茂盛丛林的眼睛，猩红色的瞳孔里反射出难耐的情欲光芒，和明显的欢愉交缠在一起，看上去心情还不错。

爆豪恍若未闻，继续撕扯着自己的衬衣纽扣，顺便把领带抽出来随手一丢，大有立刻就在这里办了绿谷的架势，客厅里明亮的白炽灯射下明晃晃的光，让绿谷无比清楚地观赏着爆心地英雄宽衣解带的英姿。

怎么说，很帅气。

但是绿谷对于爆豪这种刻意的曲解依旧毫无办法，于是只得在喘息过后略带乞求地问道，“去房间好吗？去房间！”他试图从爆豪的压制下抽出自己有些麻的腿，软糯的语气不要太叫人心动。

“去房间的话，做什么都可以……”他说，“主、主人，求你了！”

绿谷出久，他比任何人都清楚爆豪的底线，和弱点。

绿谷的抗拒对爆豪来说，实际上就跟调情没什么两样了，“等一下，小胜！”绿谷的手指自爆豪光裸的腰侧抬起来，还没用力把人拉开，就被隔着衣服吸住了凸出的乳尖儿，灼热的湿濡感透过衣服传来，惊得绿谷一下子叫出声来。

这世界上最没办法立刻控制的，就是感情，和随之而来的情感欲望，因而，让一个已经精虫上脑的爆豪，现在一门心思只想操死自己暂时压制在身下的这个刻意引诱自己的绿谷的男人，要等一下，几乎是不可能的。

但是偏偏爆豪就是拒绝不了绿谷的这种眼神，像是一只刚出生的小鹿，连走路都成问题，只能软软地倚靠着自己，此时绿谷不是呼声比自己还要高的英雄“DEKU”，而只是一个爱人，名字叫“绿谷出久”，与任何人无关，不属于除他之外的任何人。

“啧！”爆豪忍得头上直冒汗，他深呼吸的几下，拽着绿谷的胳膊将人拉了起来，顺便抱进了怀里，这种时候，咬着牙忍下想要立刻马上把这家伙操死的冲动已经很体谅对方了，要他放开手，想都别想！

抬脚用力的踹过去，典型的爆豪式开门方法。

绿谷在叹息着明天早上又要修理的同时，就被爆豪整个丢在了柔软的床榻上，温暖干燥的味道扑面而来，紧紧拥抱着自己的这个人，带给了自己难以言喻的安全感。

爆豪抬起头在绿谷的嘴唇上啄吻了一下，顺便抬腿踢掉了裤子。“刚才你可是说了，到房间里来的话，我做什么就是我的自由了！”他抱怨着绿谷的不体贴，但作为爱人还是满足了绿谷风愿望，“我亲爱的 ‘女仆’！”

“不是，我是说，”绿谷觉得爆豪又在曲解他话语里的意思了，于是连忙摆摆手，“今天晚上，我来做。”

“啊？”爆豪揉着绿谷那头海藻般的绿头发，不满地闭起眼开始吻着他的脸，显然是不想搭理他的这种敷衍性说法，“你来？”

“啊！我、我来。”绿谷想起来上鸣特地提醒过的说辞，“是全套的服务，”而且没忘记在后面再加上那个对爆豪来说显然是轰炸语的两个字，那看起来让他很愉悦，“主、主人。”

只要身为男人，就会有着对一切的掌控欲望，而想要满足一个男人，首先要满足他的掌控欲，这是上鸣给绿谷出的主意。他自己本身并不是耽于情欲的人，也不是爆豪那种精力旺盛的类型，所以他跟爆豪的床上生活，其实大部分时候都是爆豪在主导。听闻此言之后上鸣只好又给绿谷出主意。

这世上没有那个男人，对“主人”两个字有任何抵抗力。

“哦？”爆豪忽然有了兴趣，于是整个人仰躺进床褥里，手指不安分地在绿谷裙子的蕾丝花边处撩拨了几下，“可以啊！你来！”他勾起唇角，笑得有些坏心眼儿，似乎是对绿谷接下来的行为很感兴趣。

绿谷深呼吸一口气，蛇一般地贴着爆豪的腰腹滑了下去，他要牙齿叼住爆豪没脱掉的内裤边缘，缓慢的拉扯下来，释放出那已经肿胀成相当可观模样的性器。他直到现在都不知道，自己的小屁股是怎么把这么大的东西吃下去的。

他张开嘴，抬手握住了爆豪的性器，刚想要含进嘴里，嘴唇已经贴上了爆豪的性器顶端，就感觉到爆豪的身体往后移动了一下，他有些疑惑，于是又往前凑了凑。

“喂！”爆豪挣了一下，抓着绿谷的头发把他的脑袋抬起来，绿谷的嘴边还沾着性器前端黏腻的清液，爆豪看着他这幅样子，心里微微一动不由得吞咽着口水。

绿谷出久的存在，真的是时时刻刻都在挑战着爆豪胜己的忍耐力！

实际上，爆豪是相当细心的人，虽然现在社会两个男人在一起已经不是什么值得注意的新鲜事，但是作为男人来讲，应该无论如何都不会想要躺在另一个男人身下的，在性事方面，其实爆豪相当体谅绿谷，虽然有时候做起来也是不管不顾的类型，每次之后却都会反省，而且一次比一次熟练。

两个人刚在一起的时候，正好是最冲动的年纪，爆豪没少把绿谷弄得下不来床，他虽然嘴上不说，但是自己怎么会不心疼。

虽然情难自制的时候爆豪也这么用嘴为绿谷做过，但那时候绿谷疼得不行，他又不想只自己爽。和现在是完全不同的情况，不知道为什么，看着这样的绿谷，他心里有了亵渎了这个人的微妙背德感。

而与之而来的，是一种难以言喻，在之前二十几年都没有体会过的，完全的占有欲。

这样的绿谷，这世上再没有什么见过了……

绿谷似乎是看出了爆豪的顾忌，他抚平了爆豪无意识皱眉的动作，拉过爆豪抓住自己头发的手指放在嘴边吻了吻。

“我喜欢小胜，小胜的一切我都喜欢！”绿谷将手按在爆豪紧实的腰腹间，将抬起地头再次压下去，“喜欢小胜的骄傲、小胜的脸、小胜的身体，小胜……很大的这个……”

似乎是被绿谷的话刺激到了，爆豪忽地挣脱开了绿谷的手，像是想要掩饰什么似的迅速捂住了自己的嘴，他别开头，看样子像是默许了绿谷接下来要做的事。

偏白的淡粉色嘴唇叼住了性器顶端吮吻着，腥咸的味道在口腔里四溢开来，并不是什么好味道，但不知道为什么，绿谷觉得这感觉还不算差，他收紧了口腔，学着之前包好为自己做过的样子，从顶端一点点往深处吞。

“哼嗯……”爆豪被绿谷微微转动的舌头弄得差点忍不住射出来，只得深呼吸几口气，对他来说这实际上已经不是“服务”而是一种不能言说的甜蜜的“折磨”了！

痛苦，随着忍耐时间的延长而更加剧烈，越往后，忍住欲望就越困难，绿谷的唇舌所带来的不仅仅是身体上的快感，还有精神上的高潮，爆豪的手指原本是轻抚着绿谷的头发的，那柔软的触感让他不舍得放手，但是他还是将手放在了绿谷裸露的肩头，他怕自己控制不住，一不小心就把那颗绿绒绒的脑袋整个採坏了。

似乎是察觉到对方并没有因为自己的做法感到愉悦，反而略带痛苦感觉的闷哼不断响起，绿谷总算是松开了爆豪的性器，他掀开了自己的短裙，蕾丝内裤的前端，已经被撑得鼓鼓囊囊了，没有着急的抚摸性器，绿谷越过爆豪的腿从他胳膊旁边的床头柜子上拿过来润滑剂倒在手上。

绿谷半跪在爆豪面前，他用嘴咬住短裙的边缘，被润滑剂弄得水光淋淋的手指顺着古风探进了中间那个有些湿润的穴口。

“唔……”被扩张的甬道传来些酥麻感，习惯了被进入的身体很快就适应了手指的进出，于是绿谷将手指慢慢抽出自己的手指，他分开两腿坐在爆豪的胯间，一手扶住爆豪的性情，一手撑开自己的后穴，就这样缓慢地坐了下去。

被填满的那一瞬间带来的快感让绿谷小小的高潮了一次，浊白色的精液滴滴答答顺着比直的性器流淌着，绿谷仰起头，等高潮过去之后，后穴里的肿胀感愈发明显。

“接下来，该怎么做？”绿谷俯下身，手肘撑在爆豪的胸口，声音有些委屈，“好、好难受……”他皱着眉，朝着爆豪抱怨。

“既然放进去了，就动一动啊！”爆豪开始焦急，他抬手箍住了绿谷的腰，打算自己一点点向上磨蹭进去，虽然他在几分钟之前就想把这混蛋废久按在身下边操个死去活来，但是他言出必行，既然给出来自主权，就必得做到底，当然，这之后他会让这家伙深刻认识的没事儿诱惑自己的后果。

在爆豪的催促下，绿谷果然撑着腿小幅度的晃动着腰部，每次起来然后坐下，都会使得爆豪的性器在自己后穴抽出插入，就像是自己用后穴在套弄爆豪的性器，轻微的猥亵感让绿谷羞耻起来，动作愈发的缓慢。

原本就没有全部吞下去，现在更是敷衍了事，爆豪有些后悔在听到绿谷说“全套服务”的时候心动得没时间去想之后的隐忍情欲的折磨，他有些不满，趁着绿谷腿肚子打着哆嗦不肯动弹的时候，抬腰重重往上一顶。

“啊……”绿谷立刻就叫出声来，上扬的尾音像是一把钩子，就这么直接戳在了爆豪的心窝子上，他觉得一把火在骨头里烧得难受，于是掐住了绿谷的腰，狠狠按在了自己是性器上。

强烈的快感冲击着绿谷，他被爆豪抱进怀里，额角就磕在爆豪高耸的锁骨上，呼出吸入的空气都灼热无比，就像被架在火上被人翻过来覆过去烤的生肉。

“喂，混蛋废久，”爆豪可没那个闲情意志去研究这件花里胡哨的衣服怎么脱，他按着绿谷的后劲，顺着一路下滑到尾椎骨，然后另一只手按在后腰处，两手一用力，就把衣服整个从后背撕开，将破破烂烂的衣服丢到床下，爆豪才继续低头含住那艳红色的乳尖，他一边听着绿谷的呻吟，一边威胁道，“我数三下哦！你不动的话，我就要自己拿我想要的了！”

“一！”

话音刚落，爆豪就毫不犹豫得将人压在了身下，一手按住绿谷风腿根，一手压住那光裸的肩头，开始按照自己的频率冲刺抽插。

大约是忍耐的时间太久了，反而没那么容易释放。爆豪耸着腰抽插，直到绿谷的腿根处泥泞不已，把人压在床上，爆豪就这么看着自己的性器是如何进出绿谷是身体的，又是怎么把那些润滑剂和前液肠液各种液体混合物研磨成黏腻的泡沫，狼狈地挂在绿谷后穴出口，随着那一小块紧紧箍着自己性器的鲜红壁肉被带进带出。

十几分钟后，绿谷总算是将自己瞎搞的后果品尝了干净。在爆豪餍足的抱着自己做完清理回到床上准备睡觉的时候，绿谷才委屈的哼唧。

“你骗人，你说好数三下的！”绿谷从爆豪怀里翻身出来，自己缩到一边准备睡觉。

“废久，你高中时的英雄基本学是怎么学的啊，”爆豪把人掳回来，手脚并用的勒在怀里，还不忘在绿谷头顶揉上几下宣示主权，“欧鲁迈特说了，进入战斗就必须掌握主动权！”

“欧鲁迈特才不是这么说的！”绿谷气呼呼的回过头，刚好撞上爆豪凑过来的嘴唇。

爆豪轻轻咬了几下绿谷柔软的嘴唇，挑眉笑了下就把头埋进了绿谷的颈窝，摆明了不想跟他多讨论这件事的细节。

欧鲁迈特的原话明明就是——一旦发生事件，要将事态控制在一定范围内，从一开始就掌握主动权，以最快速度压制敌人，减少破坏。

“啊，对了。”爆豪抬起头蹭了一下绿谷的下巴后，才再次将自己的脑袋扎回到绿谷颈窝里，“不要以为这样我就消气了！”他似乎是还在因为之前绿谷因为工作忘记给他过生气的事情而生气，“你至少得这样穿一个月！我，我之后在考虑是不是原谅你。”

“爆豪同学，你的私心有些明显哦！”


End file.
